bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Av-Matoran
, the leader of the Av-Matoran following the Makuta's invasion.]] Av-Matoran were Matoran with innate Light powers. History The Av-Matoran were the first Matoran type created, and were the prototypes of the Matoran species, as later Matoran did not possess powers like they did. They lived in underground caverns in the Southern Continent. 100,000 years ago, a group of Av-Matoran left to colonize Karda Nui. During their brief time in the core, the Av-Matoran were often harassed by Avohkah, sentient lighting bolts, which killed or injured a great deal of Av-Matoran. The threat became so severe the Toa Mata were called upon to defeat them. Eventually, they completed their mission, paving the way for the Great Spirit to be awakened. They left the region just prior to the Energy Storms beginning, after an Unnamed Av-Matoran was driven insane when he confronted Tren Krom. The entity was no longer necessary with Mata Nui awakened to take his place. Time Slip 40,000 years later, the Av-Matoran were spread across the universe by the Order of Mata Nui, for the Makuta species, as beings of Shadow, could one day threaten them, as the Av-Matoran were a dangerous weapon to them as beings of Light. The chosen Av-Matoran, including Takua, had the way others see their armor as, an ability taught to all Av-Matoran, and then the memories of those selected and everyone else, except the non-participating Av-Matoran and Order members, were erased. All records during this six-month period were also destroyed. Return to Karda Nui Close to 59,000 thousand years later, the Great Cataclysm occurred. Moisture formed stalactites below the Southern Continent and the Av-Matoran's home. When the Great Cataclysm happened, five of them fell from the roof of Karda Nui, taking a large group of Av-Matoran who lived above them. Invasion of the Makuta The idyllic life of the Av-Matoran in Karda Nui did not last long. 1,000 years after "returning" to Karda Nui, the Brotherhood of Makuta had discovered them, and transformed their villages into Shadow Matoran, until being saved by the Toa Nuva. Their leader used to be Kirop, before he was turned into a Shadow Matoran. Unlike most Matoran, Av-Matoran can be male or female. It has been confirmed that in their natural state, Matoran of Light are white and gold, like Takanuva. None of the Av-Matoran seen in the storyline have worn their natural colors. The Av-Matoran were responsible for the construction of a few Toa Canisters, as they were built in many different places. It is said that if something were to happen to the Av-Matoran , something very bad would occur. The catastrophe would not be quite as bad as if Mata Nui died, but it would not be far behind. On a similar note, the Av-Matoran homeland was once protected, but it no longer is. Eight Av-Matoran have been seen so far: Known Av-Matoran in movie form.]] *Kirop *Gavla *Photok *Radiak *Takua - Transformed into a Toa; renamed Takanuva *Tanma *Solek *Unknown insane Matoran *Several Unknown Av-Matoran - Transformed into Bohrok *Several Unknown Av-Matoran - Transformed into Shadow Matoran Transformed back into Av-Matoran. Trivia * Av-Matoran were planned to be able to use Kanohi powers, as they were prototypes for the other Matoran. However, this idea was cut, being replaced with the ability to use special powers when linked up to a Toa. The powers revealed were originally planned to be the Matoran's Kanohi powers. * When some Av-Matoran reach the end of their life span, they turn into Bohrok before being teleported to their nest,but they must be destined to do so as reveled by Greg Farshtey. *The Av-Matoran each had a special ability which they could only access when in physical contact with a Toa or a Makuta. *Av-Matoran were larger than normal because of being exposed to the energies of the Core. They would return to normal size if they leave it for a short time. *Av-Matoran had higher chances to become a Toa than the other types of Matoran. Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran